


Art for JOURNEY TO THE SUMMER COUNTRY by Fictionwriter and Moth2Fic

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pros Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: Raedwolf and Beau, in mediaeval Oxfordshire, are assigned another special task. Study of Cowley's scroll at the Oxford priory has produced a possible lead to the holy grail or something equally wonderful. The pair set out for Glastonbury with Henry (Cowley's son) and his tutor. The adventure might take them to the Tor or under it. And there may be others interested in their destination. This story follows The Morning Gift by moth2fic and An Oxford Tale by Fictionwriter, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Art for JOURNEY TO THE SUMMER COUNTRY by Fictionwriter and Moth2Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts), [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



> A huge round of thanks to my lovely writers, Moth2Fic and Fictionwriter, for letting me play in their wonderful medieval Pros AU! I've had a life-long love of all things Arthurian, so to have the chance to make art for a story based on the legends surrounding Glastonbury Tor and the Holy Grail has been incredible! I've had the most amazing time working with Fictionwriter and Moth2fic who have been wonderfully supportive throughout the whole collaboration. Their fabulous story can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12173052?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
